The number of computer applications available to a user continues to grow at a rapid pace. For many applications, a user must enter personal information and preferences to use the application and/or make the application useful. However, with so many options available to users, a user may have little patience for applications that do not perform in a useful manner or require cumbersome registration procedures; i.e., a user may not wish to spend the time needed to set and personalize an application leading to a lower likelihood of the user using and/or adopting the application.
There exist applications and services that attempt to automatically fill in some of the user's personal information and preferences for an application or service. For example, an application or service may attempt to provide an email address or home address so that the user need not manually enter the data. However, each application may have different fields, labels, types, or formats of data, making automatic completion of this information difficult. Furthermore, other information that is not directly inputted by the user may not be available for use in other applications.